The Emblem Empire
by Zash101
Summary: Ziost has been destroyed, The sith lord went down to his former home along side a faithful companion and Vanished like they were never there. Now Darth Malag of the Empire, Darth Magguss the confusing sith to many jedi has suddenly been thrust into a land far from the Empire to be a protector and lover to Grima's vessel.
1. Guardian

**Okay I was bored and decided to make this, why? I don't know why... but there is some spoilers to Swtor and Awakening if you never played it or heard of it.**

 **Word of warning there is (or there might be) things that completely isn't true in the star wars universe but my mind just made him more badass then he should have been.**

 **I may get a lot wrong but hey its star wars... I haven't played Swtor in a while so what the heck.**

 **The rating might go up.**

 **This takes place after Ziost except Darth Magguss (Mag-Ness) Malag (Mala-ug)**

 **Species: Sith pureblood.**

 **Class: Sith Juggernaut**

 **His outfit is that of Darth Marr's Black exterior and dark red interior.**

 **Appearance: Black hair long enough to extend over the left side of his face but doesn't extend any were over his neck. His skin is red in pure crimson, his eyes completely golden, his body is type three or the one as I say is the body type fit for a juggernaut.**

 **(Sorry if that wasn't enough on appearance... No I'm not.) Having two names is helpful as I can call Him Malag or Magguss and I'll still be talking about the same person.**

 **Robin Body type 3, Voice Doesn't matter But I'd say two, Hair color 9, Hair 3 and eyes 1**

 **I'm extremely sorry of Grammar mistakes I'll fix them soon and I am sorry for how short this chapter is!**

Ziost... Malag couldn't believe what he just saw, his home it was... Gone.

He took off his mask showing his sith pureblooded face. The face that gave off nothing but fear to his enemies.

Gone destroyed never to return to its former beauty, G. O. N. E. Gone! Never t-to... never to be the home Malag had wanted to settle down upon. Maybe start a family even. His mind couldn't process this entirely.

"This... isn't right! What did he plan on doing that for!" A female voice said, In truth Malag forgot about his surroundings during and after Ziost's destruction, In fact Malag still didn't remember what was around him aside from people.

The woman voice behind him was Vette or Ce'na as he had learned a long time ago. In truth Malag had wanted to go into a relationship with her at some point but it never happened. She stood blue lekku going down her back, shock collar long discarded and her outfit was that of an imperial agent.

The man behind him was Malavai Quinn was in an Imperial officer uniform and was the opposite of Vette, He was human to the say the least. Sighing to himself he choose to forget the trooper, his Talz juggernaut, and his Apprentice.

"Hk lets go... theres something I need to see." He said standing still staring at Ziost. This caused everyone within his area to just gawk at the sith before them. They didn't understand this was his home before he became sith. His companions looked apprehensive but understood. Walking over to the docking bay with his imperial styled Hk-51.

"Query Master are you sure this is what you wish?" His droid had asked, it wasn't a strange or odd question. He was about to walk on his destroyed home world they all understood his feelings and what he'd see down there.

None of it would be pretty.

"Malavai you know your orders, if I am not back in at least one day you are to report this to Darth Marr of the council and await further instruction. Also in the event I am gone and return you all are to be ready understood?" He didn't get any response since he knew they were nodding there heads.

As he stepped into that hatch, demanding that the shuttle pilot bring him and Hk down only for the pilot to leave in fear of what was on the planet instead of him.

Causing him and Hk to have to pilot the shuttle down to Ziost themselves.

However as they made there way down Magguss's head started to spin.

When they touched down on the barren destroyed wasteland a black light engulfed both him and Hk51 within seconds after stepping out of the shuttle.

Magguss tried to shout but couldn't, he could only watch as him and his faithful droid be engulfed in whatever the emperor was trying to do.

'Ha a guardian? A strange one at that, pureblooded even no matter I hold need of you... My vessel needs it _' A voice had said it sounded like Vowrawn to be honest._

 _Magguss's vision went black only with a small glimpse at his home and the rest of the world around him._

 **(*)**

 **Extremely sorry on how short it is it will get longer later... I need to fix whatever mistakes there are later but do point them out.**


	2. Kanji meanings

**Okay everyone! Word of the wise... this story what I have so far like the name Malag or Magguss will change but not entirely. What I mean by this is that too us he has two classes.**

 **Sith juggernaut and Hero class.**

 **Or better yet just Sith or juggernaut. Hmmm... no what I don't care.**

 **Anyone can name him whatever class you want to it won't matter really.**

 **Also the sith pureblood species will have things that aren't actually true in this story. Like say their arm growing back... Oh! Maybe I should do that I mean after all since this is fanfiction I can do whatever I want.**

 **His names will change but also not really. He will still be Malag or Magguss...But! His name will change to be easy for me. The name has switched to Ordaesyl** **Barac Jarrii. Again I know I'm contradicting myself...**

 **Instead of it being Magguss or Malag its Now Ordaesyl with his middle and last name. How to say his full name: (OR-d-sea-l) (Bear-aak) (Ja-rr-e)... I might shorten it to Orda who knows.**

 **Now regarding skills... since Ordaesyl has plenty sith training (Spoiler!) being the Emperors Wrath and then becoming the Empire's Wrath you can imagine he's quite powerful.**

 **To address this Ordaesyl will gain Aether as his first skill... Or better yet the story and the rest of my other storys will function the same way. Skills like Aether are part of their fighting style, Skills like Cut-through comes from pure skill with their weapon and skills like 'Plus five Health points' just means you have more strength or more determination to keep going.**

 **Since the Sith warrior back story (like many of the other classes are) don't elaborate what they did before becoming who they were, I'll be making my own back story as far as we know he came from Ziost.**

 **Ordaesyl is a mix between the inquisitor and warrior, however he's mostly warrior. He can use inquisitors force abilities but he's labeled juggernaut since he prefers lightsaber more.**

 **However he like I might even give add to another of my stories is the fact he's able to adapt the easiest to a problem presented. Think Vaders lightsaber.**

 **No what? I won't explain what's next because you guys are just going to see what little I have shown you has changed... However the name changes at what I say is the breaking point. Warning Grammar possib** **lities.**

 **(*)**

Malag was in a pitch black room with nothing on but a pair of imperial greaves and imperial heavy combat pants levitating. His black lightsaber was on his waist like it normally was.

His lightsaber was meant for him,it was his duel for life and death so it never taken off.

The saber had a bright red crystal just like any other typical sith lightsaber. The lightsaber held onyx metal under neath its cooled steel blanket. Four onyx bars went over covering the red jewel, the way it hummed to life and die down so quick enough that Malag was able to use this in his fights. Some of the metal blanket appeared like on open cage, only holding one side of the illuminated blade its prisoner, while the rest was free to cut and cauterize its victims.

The sabers jewel had the look of any other sith or jedi's crystal but in actuality the lightsaber and crystal had a story behind it and that story was the fact it was a family heirloom. The heirloom was passed down through his family with each ancestor wishing to become the Emperors wrath or hand. He took it when he was young to start training.

It was good thing he did, his family had been executed by bounty hunters and he had been sent to the streets. The hunters were killed by him so he got his revenge.

However he was forced to the streets along with three other boys with him being the oldest.

They were all different species, Malag being a sith and ten years old. Tow'is was a chiss, nine years old and later became a imperial agent. Rooke was the only human aging at eight years old and grew up to become a bounty hunter, lastly was Asan, cathar, aging six years old and later joined the dark council as Darth Imperious.

They were family, brothers by everything but blood and species.

They all were all kind and eventually all married with Malag being the only exception.

Asan had taught him everything that related to being an inquisitor stemming to force lightning and the other skills Asan could teach with Malag teaching him everything he could as well.

Of course they themselves were no were near as good at each others specialty but they were good enough to use them.

His head hurt and he felt odd as he levitated in the dark room.

Was the force telling him something? Or did he die and was trapped behind the forces veil waiting to be unleashed back into the world refusing to let a sith become one with death?

If it was then he'd have to finish off Vitiate through the-

His thoughts were interrupted by a voice, a child like one at that. A light coming to engulf him more and more as the voice spoke.

" _Grandpa? What do you think this is?"_

" _Samuelson don't touch that!"_ Malag heard a smack and what was his saber dropping to the ground. _"It's a weapon of some kind obviously! For all we know it could tear you to shreds just by holding it the wrong way! Now go make sure that other weapon doesn't do anything ether! I'll stay here and tend to this man... well get going now Samuelson!"_

" _ **Deceptive Knowledge grows and the protection is much closer but that much stronger isn't it Ordaesyl?"** A sinister voice said but Malag did not hear it._

" _..."_

Suddenly the room went black andOrdaesylfound himself jolting upward in a bed.

He panted for a moment until he felt a hand rest upon his back, he moved his head to the elder and his eyes immediately registered what he was currently seeing.

The elder had rather tattered clothes that could be compared to a brown jedi's robes almost. The elder had gray hair and a wooden cane... Wait a wooden cane? Blinking his eyes twice he saw it was wooden and not his imagination. He moved his head to the sheets and saw something odd.

He was not red but instead had white skin, He could some strands of hair in front of his face and was still resting over the left side of his face, but felt longer then it was before for some reason to him.

Hopefully this wasn't a dark side corruption.

"Ah your awake now young one and to think I just sent Samuelson out the door..." The elder said moving towards what looked like his lightsaber on floor. The elder picked it up and walked back, holding it out in front of Ordaesyl's lap.

Ordaeysl took it and got out of the bed to reveal that he was wearing shiny steel greaves with black pants tightly covered by the greaves. These weren't the imperial ones he was wearing before but the pants looked like they might be the ones from imperial space.

Bringing up his head he looked at the elder who was waiting at the door, tilting his head he motioned towards an again wooden hallway. He followed but stopped inches away to see a mirror, he turned to it and looked at himself in the mirror.

He wasn't panicking at what he saw or what apparently was around him ether. What he saw was that he had somehow shrunk in size, he could see he still had his abs. He quickly counted and it added up to six like normally but that was a far cry to what actually mattered.

He was human! Sure there were machines and force users able to change the way someone looked but he doubted that he had somehow gained the ability to turn human. He'd think later about it after all what if he was just imagining it? The elder what if he didn't exist ether? He studied his image for a brief moment then turned to look at his back to study his back and then he started walking into the hallway with the elder leading him.

He saw himself as a human, he had one tattoo, the mark was a black tattoo of an old lettering on his back. He knew what it was to be honest it was a Kanji symbol that meant 'Change'. However he had on a silver Kanji pendant that said 'Destiny' tied to his neck by a white string.

The pendant 'Destiny' was a few inches away from reaching his abs. It was obviously smaller, much smaller then the giant tattoo of 'Change'

'Change Destiny' he didn't have the tattoo or pendant before and didn't understand what 'Destiny' he needed to 'Change'. However since the tattoo of 'Change' was giant then it must be important. Well that or he was over thinking things. His hair was much bigger and a darker shade of black, it seemed, his hair descended down to his back all the way to where it would be directly over his hips.

His eyes looked sharper and he still held the calculating battle look he normal held under his mask. However he felt odd and name along with an image of him in this body hugging a woman with a black ponytail eyes closed. _"Robin..."_

Robin?... that name felt comforting to say the least almost like it was a welcome friend really, almost loving really. _"D-do I have someone else's body? Or did the force grant me this form?"_

"You know you fit the look of a man looking for someone." The elder said snapping him out of his trance, the elder was right he felt like he was searching for someone so he answered with that. "I am, I'm looking for my wife." He voiced, he didn't have a wife but he couldn't take it back and for all he cared he could just say that he is searching for a bride. His voice was the same as before and still held the tone of maturity he learned.

"Oh? A man looking for his wife that's quite the dedication isn't it?" He said.

"My name is Ordaesyl and I'll be gathering my things to leave you." He said almost like it was a command, wait his name wasn't Ordaesyl it was! No what... he didn't care at this point if the force needed him to follow under this name then fine.

"John and your stuff is in the dinning area we're right in front of." John had said, he was right on the next turn there was a type of door with a bright colored knob on it. The sith knew of these doors but not the type of bed he was in, there were citizens who used these types of older tools instead of the technology everyone had.

John opened it and resting on a table with white cloth on the table was his...'new outfit'. He saw Hk-51 in a chair right next to it completely unchanged. The outfit had a black robe under the black outfit, all were folded into a square aside from the robe that was folded in half from left to right instead of bottom to the top.

He'd deal with this later, Ordaesyl went over, set down his saber and picked up the black cloth, unraveled it and begun to put it on. "Ordaesyl...the wanderer? Ordaesyl its probably best you know." The elder told him.

Ordaesyl put on the black shirt covering the tattoo on his back and the pendant. The shirt covered his neck completely but it had an gray line that split into two lines once reaching his heart, one going to the right and the other going left. Both went downward but the left line had a bow tied ribbon that had its gray strings go down a few inches near his neck. The juggernaut said nothing to the elder and continued putting on the outfit that somehow felt like he knew exactly how to wear it, what order to put it on in and felt like he knew what would be missing from it if there was anything.

"Your silver scimitar is in its sheath next to your... erm companion." John had said causing Ordaesyl to move his head to Hk's right leg and see a 'scimitar' in a metal covering, he shrugged picking up a large white leather plate with fluffy fur wrapping around the white like a protective wall and two metal chains acting as string waiting to lock with its other half. The fur felt like a Nexu's to him.

The sith wrapped the plate around him and looked to the elder. He immediately understood and went to connect the chain for the man. "Why are you helping me?" He asked turning around for the elder to grasp chain and connect it. "My son found you at our door, you asked us for some food, paid us even! But then you collapsed and suddenly that thing came out of your robe landing on our chair with what I say is a weapon like your two swords. We put you in our bed and woke up four hours afterward, I took your clothes off and Samuelson folded them for you, also sharpened your sword slightly." The elder responded, once done Ordaesyl grabbed a large red bandanna and wrapped it over the white plate covering most of the white except for a quarter of the white. The remaining white was what one would say the closest to his necklace.

Once again he motioned the elder to tie it for him. "The scimitar is a modified armorslayer, it has the strength of a steel sword so its not made from silver like my necklace or greaves and can make it easier fighting against its rival weapon" Ordaesyl said again feeling like it was a command.

"From what I saw it had a iron chain embedded in the curve of it like one of the tattoo's you had on your body... why is that?" He asked, and Ordaesyl said it like it was a command once again. "Thats for added detail only." The elder finally finished up tying the knot, Ordaesyl grabbed a brown bandanna the slimmer by half of the red ones size but this time he wrapped it around his left hip and wrapped it around his person until the end reached its other half. However the fabric was much bigger then the red one in terms of length so there was much left to to finish up.

Ordaesyl this time tied it quite instinctively, making a big X he had a small piece of fabric and grabbed the bigger piece and pushed it down between what could be considered the 'legs'. He then brought the fabric up into the 'head' of the X, then he tightened it leaving a small and big length of fabric to fall down his pant leg.

Then he walked over,picked up the scimitar within the metal coat and slightly moved some of the brown bandanna putting the sword through the hole he made with the fabric. The sheath had a lock of some kind and such it clicked when reaching his waist. The sith then grabbed his saber and simply did the same thing but instead he didn't move the fabric he just moved the piece of metal that always connected his saber to his person through the a very tiny slit in the fabric. Slightly pinched the metal piece and it clicked finally attaching to his person.

Finally he went picked up the completely black robe and put his arms through the holes, first the right and then the left. He sighed because now he was done putting on the garb, nothing felt too tight or too loose to him but it felt odd for some reason he knew what everything was and it didn't feel entirely foreign.

"You do have the look of a wanderer Ordaesyl..However you are in a Ferox harbor with Ylisse's new ships at the harbor." He voiced, suddenly Hk-51 hummed to life effectively making the elder jump and run.

"Systems:Stable,Time:Not available, Energy level: one hundred percent." Hk-51 grabbed his gun and stood up from the chair, and put away his gun before turning his head to his master.

"Statement:Master you seem to have gained a new form, Question: how long have I been powered down?" He asked, "I'm afraid all I can say is that its been four hours for me,the force brought me here to do something and from what I can draw is that my name has changed to Ordaesyl and all I can say is that you are not to say a word about anything I say or do." He voiced back.

"Statement: Master I will follow you and not voice anything until we are entirely alone, however I can read that you have knowledge despite the problem but I will need to follow under a back up solar supply. Accept?" Ordaesyl nodded, his imperial companion's eyes flickered from yellow to red. Once done they exited the door into the 'Ferox' harbor.

Immediately his eyes drew the middle ship, this ship was the biggest one and had what he could see were a 'Ylisse' flag. He started walking with Hk-51 following him in tow, eyes drew to the pair and immediately everything was quiet aside from their footsteps.

His black robe swayed left and right with each step.

Not a single sound resonated from them

They walked and walked reaching the 'bridge' of the ship.

They walked up the ship, eyes following them until they were in the middle of the flagship where no one could see them. Robin would enter the ship and he'd wait for her his back turned to her, he placed his hands like was currently force cuffed, He made his legs touch together causing a sudden clap from the metal and closed his eyes.

"Statement:I cloaked my self as one of the meat bags" Hk-51 said. "Hk? Turn invisible but be ready." He said immediately.

…... _Robin..._

A female woman, in her very own grandmaster class outfit had her eyes down cast. She had just learned that Grima had killed everyone. She also saw that Lucina, Chrom and Maribelle's daughter had come back from the future only to tell Robin that she couldn't use her as a short-cut in the Valmese war. The princess seemed to distance herself from the tactician for what ever reason as if scared to tell her something.

But started to feel odd during the march she felt a presence waiting for her at harbor. This presence felt neither good nor evil just something in-between. She walked quicker and up to Chrom and told him what she was feeling that moment.

"Chrom? I get the feeling someone is waiting for me at the harbor." She said earning a surprised look from the prince. He nodded and told her when they'd make it.

She nodded and he announced to everyone they would be marching quicker to the harbor.

…... _When the shepherds got to the port..._

"Robin are you sure that you got the feeling someone is waiting for you?" Chrom said walking with the tactician towards the main boat, Lucina followed her father sword at the ready alongside her mother. Lissa was with them as well barely curious and thinking about who could be waiting for Robin. Frederick was suspicious at the idea but said nothing. "I'm sure of it, I don't why but I just get that feeling someones there. Someone familiar..." She said, looking at the board that would bring her closure to what she was feeling.

With a big sigh she prepared her self, walked towards the board and then up it with the others to see a figure cloaked in black hands behind his back. Her companions were surprised to see that her feeling was absolute and sound.

She felt like she was on the verge of crying over seeing the figure before her, Lucina's eyes narrowed at both the tactician and the figure. Slowly his hands dropped to his sides and he turned to his 'guests'. His face was blank and calculating, his gaze stared deep into his 'guests' souls. He walked to the group with his eyes never leaving Robin's, his robe was blown by the wind behind him but could only get partially free due to being trapped by its wearing captor. He never once blinked only he was enough to be inches away from Robin's face.

With his left hand he grasped Robin's chin, causing some alert to Frederick and Lucina. Chrom was about to step in only to be stopped by a smiling Lissa, he looked at her with a raised eyebrow and didn't under stand until the man kissed Robin.

Robin's eyes widened and stayed that way when he removed his lips. He voiced with a voice no one had ever heard before, it had such a level of maturity no one thought possible in a man. Unbeknownst to anyone the pendant and tattoo begun to change.

" _Its good to see you again... my beautiful wife..."_

(*)

 **I know I know... why did I just change just about everything regarding our favorite character, give him the ability to not panic, and force him to pose to our favorite tactician as her husband? Well I don't entirely know my self to be honest I just wrote and this happened. In fact I had three other ideas but I just wrote one of them. Fun fact the kanji tattoo and the kanji pendant are things I'm going to be getting in the future, Another fun fact the outfit I described is actually from a picture I saw somewhere. I forget where the name came from though.**

 **(Edit I misread what I was getting as Destiny. I was corrected as Appearance... ironic thing is, is that it makes more sense here.) (I fixed it to instead of 'Change' 'Destiny' I made it to '** **lie' 'Appearance' a reference to the fact Orda is** **lying to our favorite tactician about his appearance or the fact he's not actua** **l** **ly human? Regard** **less it makes sense.) (That ending was a** **l** **l I cou** **ld do so eh for now)**

 **You know something? I made Orda not panic and you know why? Because he's one of those people that just goes with the flow of things. Also before anyone says 'Oh now I'm blasted into fire emblem and suddenly I'm pretending to be the past husband to the amnesic tactician' Well your not wrong to complain about that. You see since we all know who sent him here, Grima messed with Robin and Orda to make them think that way or something. Basically at this point all I can say is that it happened, Grima made this happen etc and etc. So critize the story a** **l** **l you want I'm just pretty much up** **loading the story for the sake of being there.**

 **Also I don't care about the fact that I made him wait for an entire day. He's patient!**


End file.
